My Angel
by CrowsGurl
Summary: It's 2am and Murdoc is drunk out of his mind and bored. What happens when he stumbles into a certain singers room and finds an 'angel? MudsX2D Oneshot


**Hmm… a random 2D n Mudsy story! OMG MY FINGER HURTS RIGHT NOW! Oh well, I'll tough it out so I can type :D**

**Enjoy~**

Murdoc sat in his Winnie, rum in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Cortez snoozed beside him on the back of a chair, his head slowly rising and falling as he breathed. Murdoc rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he threw his cigarette butt, stood up and stumbled towards his door.

He was drunk out of his mind and he nearly tripped while finding his way out of the Winnebago and into the car park. He looked around for something to do, his eyes landing on 2D's bedroom door. It was somewhere around two in the morning and it was nearly pitch black, but he managed to walk through the door without hurting himself.

A small blue light emitted from the alarm clock on the night stand, illuminating the sleeping singer's face. His pale skin glowed in the blue light and his hair looked an even more brilliant color than normal.

The old man smiled, in his eyes seeing what looked to be a blue-haired angel. He stumbled across the room, tripping as he closed in on the bed, landing on top of the sleeping vocalist. 2D sleepily opened one eye.

He saw Murdoc's black and red eyes watching him from a mere inch away and he let out a high pitched yelp. "Muds, wot a'e yew doin in he'e at this hou'? And why a'e you lying on top o' me?" He tried to scramble out from beneath the other, but Murdoc snaked his arms around him before he had the chance, leaving him with no defense.

"You'e the most bootiful angel I eva seen." His voice was slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol.

2D couldn't stop a light blush as his words as he struggled to break the man's grip on him. "Murdoc, you'e drunk outta ya head! Get offa me!" The singer squirmed and twisted but the drunken old man had the advantage.

"Why a'e you strugglin? Is somfing wrong, love?" Murdoc asked, squinting hard at the younger man and leaning towards him a little.

"Love? Muds get offa me right now!" 2D begged, staring up at the part of Murdoc's face he could see in the dim blue light.

Murdoc chuckled. "No, I dun' want any tea right now, love."

2D paused for a moment, staring up at the insane Satanist. "Whats that, love?" He asked, turning his head to the side and lowering his ear. "A kiss?"

"No no no no no no no no!" 2D yelped, his face flaring as Murdoc let out something of a chuckle before pressing his alcohol covered lips against the singer's. He tried to turn his face away but Murdoc held it still with one of his hands, the other still pinning the singer's arms to his sides.

"Muds you drunken old man! Get offa me!" 2D yelled, his words getting muffled but another kiss. This time it lasted longer and he found himself not resisting. A moment later he was actually kissing back. He broke away panting.

"Wot is wrong wif me?" He yelped, his face burning ever darker.

Murdoc let out a laugh at the singer's expression. "Such a pretty little angel you a'e, love." He purred, stroking 2D's blue hair back. "Well, I should be gettin' back to meh Winnie. Goodbye for now, love." He said with another quick kiss before retreating noisily from the room, nearly tripping over various things.

2D was left staring at the darkness at the foot of his bed with wide black eyes and his mouth hanging open. "D..did that jus' 'appen?" He asked the darkness, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

A few minutes later he was fast asleep, not so much as stirring until morning.

XxXxXxXxX

"2D-san? Are you awake? Russel-sama wants us to come to breakfast!" Noodle called through the door, knocking tentatively on it. The singer woke up slowly, scooting to the edge of his bed and stumbling to the door.

"I'm awake now, love." He muttered sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

"You don't look like you got much sleep last night. You have darker bags then usual beneath your eyes. Are you feeling well?" The small girl asked, looking up at the tall singer.

He thought for a few moments, knowing there was something he was forgetting. The memories of what had happened flashed through his mind and he turned bright red, biting his lip. "It's nofink. Jus' a wei'd dream, tha's all."

The girl shrugged and followed him into the lift. "If you say so, 2D-san."

They arrived at breakfast last, an expectant Russel and hung over Murdoc already sitting at the table with their pancakes, bacon and eggs. 2D couldn't help but to look up at the Satanist while he was walking to his seat, a pink tint to his cheeks.

_It was nufink mo'e then a wei'd dream, tha's all! _He reasoned in his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he sat down beside the short guitarist. "Yo, 'D, you alright? You look like you didn't sleep too well last night."

"I's nufink… jus' a wei'd dream, tha's all." He couldn't help but notice the look Murdoc gave him after he said that. He could have sworn the old man had just blushed, but with his green skin it was hard to tell.

After breakfast Noodle returned to her room to play some video games and Russel left to go wash the dishes. 2D stared down into his apple juice, chewing on his lip. He could have sworn it tasted faintly of alcohol. But that would mean…

"What're you starin at, face ache?" Murdoc growled, making the singer jump. Apparently he'd been staring at the old man.

"Nufink…" He muttered, lowering his head again. "Hey, Muds…"

"What?" Murdoc asked rudely, glaring over at the singer.

"Uhm...last night… did you…uh… ya know… did you… come into my room?" 2D stuttered out, his face turning red as he looked everywhere but the Satanist.

"No. Why would I o' done that?" His voice was a scratchy as he massaged one of his temples. He'd had a horrible head ache since he'd woken up on the floor of his Winnie.

"I…I dun't know… I must'a ate somfink wei'd fo' dinne' then cause I had the oddest dream…." 2D muttered, his blush returning ten fold as he saw the other inspecting him.

"Whatever, lo-" Murdoc cut himself off, a hand flying up to his mouth and 2D's eyes shooting up to him. His black eyes were wide and his pale face beet red. Murdoc cursed his luck and hoped the dullard wouldn't ask any more questions.

He blinked a few times before speaking. "S-so you did? You r-really? I?" He choked out, his fingers brushing past his lips as he stared at the other.

Murdoc stood up and walked towards the singer, pulling him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Tell anybody and I'll!" Murdoc hissed, nearly silently. 2D put up his hands defensively, about to say something when he was jerked into a kiss.

This time he didn't hesitate to return it. This surprised both and before they knew it their arms were wrapped around each other in a tight embrace with their bodies pressed against the other. They pulled apart, panting and staring into the other's eyes.

Something loud hit the floor and they leapt apart, turning towards the kitchen where Russel and Noodle stood with wide eyes and open mouths. 2D and Murdoc shared a quick glance, utterly speechless. What could they say?

Russel slowly bent down and picked up the pan he'd dropped, still staring at the two with his large milky white eyes. Noodle was the first to make any noise. She burst into a fit of giggles, leaning against Russel's side as she tried to hide behind her hands.

The large man began to chuckle too, putting a hand on Noodle's purple head. 2D let out a sheepish laugh and Murdoc just stood there cursing his luck again. Russel shook his head as he finished his fit of laughter.

"Aw man, I don't even know what to say!" He said with another chuckle. "C'mon Baby Girl, lets leave these two lovebirds alone." He led the giggling girl away, leaving an indignant Murdoc and nervous 2D.

They looked over at the other, both standing stone still. 2D looked up at the ceiling and licked his lips, sucking on his lower one unsurely. Murdoc fingered his upside down cross necklace, staring at the apple juice sitting on the table.

"So…" 2D said in a high-pitched squeak, forcing himself to look at the Satanist.

"Dullard." Murdoc replied bluntly.

"Muds?"

The Satanist pulled the singer into a passionate kiss, ignoring his startled yelp. He tasted like apple juice, which oddly delighted Murdoc. When they broke apart they stood in each other's arms, not moving from the spot.

Murdoc shifted a little so his mouth was beside 2D's ear. He whispered softly into it, "My angel…"

**And that's what I do when I'm bored! Hope you 2DXMudsy fans like this! Please review and let me know! **

**Oh, and does anyone have any ideas for a 2D and Noods one shot cause that's all I need for my 2DX Band mates one shot challenge. I've already written Mudsy, Russ and Cyborg Noodle, so the real Noodle is all that's left ;D**

**Please review yall and let me know if you like this!**

**~CrowsGurl**


End file.
